The Gangs of Novigrad
/ 300 |Level = 9 |Previous = Get Junior |Next = An Eye for an Eye Honor Among Thieves (if Rico is freed) |Enemies = Thugs |Starting_icon = novigrad}}The Gangs of Novigrad is a secondary quest in . Walkthrough Follow your map to find Cleaver in his headquarters near Hierarch Square and a cutscene will play out with Cleaver torturing someone in order to find the whereabouts of Whoreson Junior. Cleaver will then say that he believes Whoreson Junior is either at his casino or in his arena. Head to the nearby casino and talk to Cleaver's men outside. Let them know when you're ready and proceed into the casino. Kill all the thugs in the casino and then the quest will update. On the third floor there is a room with a halfling named Rico Meiersdorf who is tied up to a chair and beaten up, apparently from an interrogation attempt. After talking to Rico, who turns out to be one of Francis Bedlam's spies, Geralt learns that Whoreson is working with the army of Redania. Geralt then has the option of letting Rico go, or forcing him to stay tied up in the casino. Letting Rico go however grants Geralt the quest, Honor Among Thieves. Head to the arena and speak to the Cleaver's dwarves outside. Follow your map to kill all of the thugs in the arena. Talk to Cleaver and get your reward. 40 and 300 . Journal entry : When Geralt entered the Novigrad bathhouse, he happened to walk in on a meeting of the head of the city's criminal underworld. Becoming an unwitting participant in their conversation, he learned of the conflict between the triumvirate made up of the King of Beggars, Sigi Reuven and Carlo "Cleaver" Varese on the one hand, and Whoreson Junior and the unknown powers backing him on the other. Cleaver in particular wanted Whoreson gone and offered Geralt help in finding and getting to the bastard, which suited Geralt's interests. They say hands aplenty make the light work, and Geralt had every reason to believe this applied to gang warfare as much as it did to cleaning a barn, so he graciously accepted the gangster's offer. : Geralt did not find Whoreson during his search with Cleaver's men, but do not think his time was wasted. The witcher smashed his way through a fair number of public mingling spaces and slaughtered a great many armed men of diverse social backgrounds, gaining in the doing a unique look at the complications of daily life in the Novigrad underworld. Enriched with this knowledge, Geralt continued his search for Whoreson alone. Objectives * Think over Cleaver's offer to help you find Whoreson Junior. * Talk to Cleaver. * Meet with his henchmen. Notes * If the player accepts Cleaver's help for at least one location (the casino or the arena) they will not be able to take the secret passage into Whoreson Junior's hideout later. * This quest will automatically fail if you talk to Roche's contact during the main quest, Get Junior. * If you don't meet Cleaver's henchmen first, upon completing the quest, he will not give you any gold. If you only clear out one area with his men, he'll give you half the gold (and naturally, if you do both, you get the full amount). * If you clear the casino and the arena on your own before talking to Cleaver, you will not be able to talk to him anymore and you will be stuck at the "Think over Cleaver's offer to help you find Whoreson Junior" step. ar:عصابات نوفيغراد pl:Gangi Novigradu Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests